Never Be The Same Tour
The Never Be the Same TourTour was Camila Cabello's ongoing debut world concert tour, in support of her debut studio album, Camila. The tour began in Vancouver, Canada on April 9, 2018, and ended on October 23, 2018, in Curitiba, Brazil. The artist has planned to do 41 shows through Americas and Europe. Background The tour was announced on February 14, 2018 by Camila on her Instagram account and the tickets went on presale the next day. After two days, the tickets were all sold out. In the weeks between February 14 and February 28 were added 2 dates to the tour in Buenos Aires and Santiago, which are part of the Lollapalooza. On February 28, 2018 were added new dates in Berlin, Paris, Barcelona, Madrid and the sales went on March 2, 2018. The tickets were sold out until March 16, 2018. On March 13, 2018, Bazzi was announced as the special guest on the tour for the North American leg shows (except the shows on April 18, 2018 in Denver and on April 21, 2018 in Milwaukee).[https://www.instagram.com/p/BgSBbTpjjp-/ Instagram - camila (@camila_cabello) - I'm so excited to announce that one of my favorite new artists @Bazzi ✨will be my special guest on the North American leg of my Never Be The Same Tour ������] The first leg in South America began on March 16, 2018 in Buenos Aires, Argentina, marking the begin of the tour, and ended on March 17, 2018 in Santiago, Chile. The second leg in North America will begin in April 9, 2018 in Vancouver, Canada and is set to end on May 4, 2018 in New York City, Unites States. The third leg in Europe is scheduled to begin on June 5, 2018 in Glasgow, Scotland and is set to end on June 27, 2018 in Madrid, Spain. The show from the third leg on June 21, 2018 is part of Isle of Wight Festival. On March 21, 2018, Camila Cabello announced on her Instagram account the second show in Chicago, United States at Grant Park this time. The show is set to take place on August 2, 2018, and is part of Lollapalooza, being the artist's third show of the festival. Commercial Performance The general sale for the tour started on February 14, 2018. Sold out status occurred in many cities within minutes, such as New York CityCamila Cabello is officially #soldout!, Los Angeles, Chicago, Oakland, Montreal, among others. Within a day after the general sale started, every date on the tour had sold out.Camila’s ‘Never Be The Same’ Tour Sells Out, Performs “Havana” On The Graham Norton Show Trivia * This is Cabello's first solo headlining tour. * It has the same name of Cabello's single, "Never Be the Same" featured on her debut album as the first track. Video Camila Cabello - Never Be the Same Tour Diary (Europe) Camila Cabello - Never Be the Same Tour Diary (Mexico) Camila Cabello - Never Be the Same Tour Diary (Brazil) Camila Cabello - Never Be the Same Tour Diary (South America) Setlist Opening Acts Bazzi # "Beautiful" # "Gone" # "Why" # "Star" # "Alone" # "Honest" # "Dreams" # "Mine" Camila Cabello # "Never Be the Same" # "She Loves Control" # "Inside Out" # "Bad Things" # "Can't Help Falling in Love" # "Consequences" # "All These Years" # "Something's Gotta Give" # "Scar Tissue" # "In the Dark" # "Real Friends" # "Know No Better" # "Crown" # "Into It" Encore: # "Sangria Wine" (featuring Pharrell Williams; On April 16) # "Havana Shows Notes * The June 21, 2018 concert in Newport, England at the Seaclose Park is a part of Isle of Wight Festival. References Category:Tours